A New Current
by MadLadyJae
Summary: With everything different for Cleo and now best friend, Zane having their old lives come back into the picture isn't really something they are interested in. Too bad no one told their old friends that! (Cleo and Zane FRIENDSHIP ONLY! This is a CLEWIS story! Sorry if you don't ship them)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I own nothing! No character, not the show or not even the computer I write this on haha!

Authors Note: This is my first fanifiction! I am not gonna be that good haha just a warning!

Prologue: It had been four years since Cleo had seen any of her best friends and three for her family. All the girls and Will went off to far off colleges, soon after their families left town too. Her family even moved after they found out her mom and Zanes dad had gotten married without telling anyone. Along with Lewis, her friends had seemed to move on with their lives away from her. She stayed here; too afraid to leave Mako unprotected and let someone come across their secret.

One thing that saved her from going crazy was in fact Zane. He stayed behind when everyone left because he didn't know what he wanted to do in his life now. After their parents married they agreed to let them both stay at the house if they shared it. After a few short months they got closer, eventually becoming best friends and now almost like they had always been siblings.

Sadly their new lives were almost ruined last year when a man named Cole moved into town. He was smart, kind, and not to mention cute thus easily accepted by Cleo. Cole was also funny, charming and rich; he then hit it off with Zane, constantly buying new gadgets together. After a few short months they found out that he was not the good guy he was pretending to be.

Cole was actually a scientist doing test on Mako Island, after the last few years had had so much weird sightings and issues. While Zane and Cleo had been too trusting he had found out about Cleos secret and threaten to tell the world about her if she didn't let him do some experiments on her to find out more. She tried her best not to let Zane find out in case he did something rash that would make it all worse but in the end he found out anyway. Before he could do anything to stop it though, Cole took off with Cleo on a boat so that he could continue his experiments. It took weeks to track down his boat but when he did Zane came and rescued Cleo. They even got Cole arrested for kidnapping and got rid of all his research on Cleo and Mako Island.

After that though things had changed for Cleo, she was no longer so naive, she hardened to people, sticking even closer to Zane and now felt betrayed by the friends and family that left her behind. As for Zane he changed some too, he became extremely protective of Cleo, and started the process of buying Mako so he could close it off to others. She quit her job at the marina and went to work at a local night club, and went to school online most of the day. Zane was enrolled at a local college for business classes and had started to try racing professionally. They knew that things would never be the same.

What they didn't know, is that after four years of school, their friends were coming home…


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I still own nothing :)_

**Chapter 1: **

Looking around the airport, Rikki was more excited than she has been in the last few years. Next to her was Bella and Will, the pair still going strong after all these years. Rikki had become Bella's manager last year, getting her gigs where they had both attended school, and Will had been busy with his diving at his own college not too far from the girls.

Still looking around the airport, Rikki was starting to get tired of waiting, "Okay, this is getting crazy! Where the hell are they?" She said. Bella and Will laughed, use to her impatient tendencies. Before they can answer though, Rikki spots two familiar blondes heading their way with a very tired looking brunette.

"Emma! Lewis! Ash!" Rikki yelled over the crowed. The three spotted them and smiled, all the while quickening their pace. "Rikki, I have missed you so much!" Emma said while everyone exchanged hellos and introductions for the four that didn't know each other, while Lewis went ahead and hugged everyone.

"Will, Bella, this is Ash and Emma. Emma, Ash, this is Will and Bella." They all then went to find a taxi van for them all. Once they all crowded in one and told them where the hotel was they were staying, Lewis started to think of the amazing way they had all run into each other and made these plans to come back.

He was at the institute in America still when, while coming out of a café, he ran into Emma who happened to have gotten into a school in the same town. They had then decided to have dinner and catch up, when not only she showed up but Ash too, she explained that they had gotten engaged a few months back. They became quick friends again and when Emma got in contact with Rikki again the girls all came up with the idea of returning to where it all started for them.

For Lewis this was a trip about more than just reconnecting with these five friends, just like it was for the girls too because with all the chaos of their new busy lives they lost contact with someone who meant the world to him, Cleo. When it started he just thought it was a naturally thing, for them to grow apart. After a while he even thought they would both be better off not together and so the contact stopped. However it wasn't long before he realized what he had lost but when he went looking to find a way to talk to her, no one could get in touch with her. Not the girls, who also lost contact, or her family, who apparently didn't talk to her much after she decided to live at the house her step father let her and his son stayed in. Lewis and the girls didn't even know who her mother had married so they had absolutely no idea where she was at all.

The hope was still there for them though, that maybe she was here, at home still safe and happy. That maybe she missed them too and would welcome home with that beautiful smile of hers.

Just as Lewis smiled at that thought, Ash announced that they had arrived at the hotel. As Emma went in to get the keys everyone else went to go unload. A short while later after they had settled into their rooms they made plans to go to what was once 'Rikki's Café'. They were all very surprised to find out that it was still in fact named that. Rikki was so shocked it took her around five minutes to close her mouth again.

Once inside and after pulling two tables together the group got comfortable talking about old times.

Rikki, who was oddly quite finally looked over to the girls and asked "Do you think Zane still owns the place?" Since no one knew they all just shrugged and waited till one of the servers came over to ask them.

"Zane Bennett? Yeah, he doesn't come here as much as he used to but he still comes back every once and a while. In fact, I believe he is on his way soon to do one of his check ins." Said the young waitress, but right before she turned around she looked at the boys and finished with, "You guys seem nice so I'll warn you before they get here, don't go near his sister if she's with him or he could kick you out, just a warning." Then she turned to go get their drinks leaving them all very confused.

"Sister?" Emma and Bella said out loud at the once, while the boys all just looked around at each other. Rikki on the other hand looked confused at first but then she seemed to have gotten an idea. When no one was looking she took off in to the office to do some research of her own.

**With Zane and Cleo:**

"So that's it? No work for the next week for me, at all? How is that even possible?" Cleo asked one of the other waitresses at the club 'Moonlight'. "How should I know? That's just the schedule the manager gave me." The waitress answered before rolling her eyes and walking away. Cleo knew that most of the other staff didn't like how she never went out to party with them, but she just couldn't bring herself to be so carefree again. Before she could find herself drowning in that thought, she heard Zane calling her from the door.

"Come on Cleo! You know I have things to do today that don't include being surrounded by these skanky waitresses." Zane made sure to speak loud enough for all the waitresses that were shamelessly checking him out could hear. Blushing at his brash words, she took off out the door pulling him with her as fast as she could.

Once on the streets she turned to him, "What were you thinking? You know I have to work with those girls right? Now they are going to like me even less than they already do!" All her pouting did was make him laugh. "At least you're not working for the next week. Right?" His grin still in place as a look of suspension took over her face. "And how, dear step brother, did you know that?" He waited to answer till they were in the car, and then turned to look at her.

"That's simple; I asked them to give you the week off. You need to relax and it's not like you need to work yourself to death for money now." He said, then turned back to start the car and head out. "I like working though! It keeps my mind busy and out of your hair." She spoke shyly, hating to admit it but knowing she could trust him with anything now, even her feelings. "Cleo, you are never 'in my hair', so don't ever think you being around me is a bother. I promised to protect you and I will, even from yourself." She knew there was no point in arguing with him about this, so she just smiled and laid her head back on the seat. After a second she turned back to him, smiling, "So where are we heading that was so important you had to rush me out the door earlier?" At that he let out a laugh and started to turn toward the coast on the other side of town. "We have to head to 'Rikki's', to check in on how that new manager is running it. Man! It's too bad you didn't just take up my offer to be the manager, then I know I wouldn't have to check in at all!" He said still laughing, as she let out a groan.

"Do you have to take me? Couldn't you just drop me off at the house first?" She knew it was pointless but she figured she'd ask anyway. "No. You are coming with me, Cleo." Zane said. "Fine but you should change the name one of these days. 'Rikki's'? I mean it's kind of creepy to still have your café named after your ex." She spoke softly about this, looking at him out the corner of her eye, knowing it was still a sensitive topic for him. He just smiled and rolled his eyes, and for both their sakes didn't keep the conversation going. So Cleo just turned up the radio and decided to just relax the rest of the way there.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! _

_Authors Note: Just wanted to let you all know how thankful I am to everyone who for the views and reviews! You guys inspire me to write more and more! If there is anything you might not get about the story or questions you might have you can either send me a message or ask me in a review. I am always happy to clear up any misunderstandings if I can :)_

**Chapter 2:**

Cleo and Zane had just pulled up outside of 'Rikki's', when Cleo's cell phone started to ring. "Hey Zane, you go on in first I'm just going to take this call really quick." Zane searched her face for something before sighing and asking who was calling. "It's Charlotte, she is probably just wondering where Nate is." After she said that Zane rolled his eyes, as he got out though he held up his hand to signal she only had five minutes or he was coming back to search for her. She laughed as she answered her phone.

Charlotte had come back to the Golden Coast right before the drama of last year. She was also there to help Zane and Cleo out, as she was the only other person who knew her secret. After she helped, Cleo just couldn't stay mad any longer. Though they weren't very close, they weren't enemies either. About six months back Cleo and Zane were both shocked to find out that Charlotte and Nate had been dating for almost a year. They were now even getting married in a few weeks.

"Hi Cleo, sorry to bother you right after work but have you seen my sweetie?" Charlotte asked while Cleo held back a laugh. "No sorry, we just got to 'Rikki's' though so maybe he's here? I can check it out and text you if I see him?" Through the phone she could hear Charlotte's huff in annoyance at not knowing where he was. "Thanks Cleo, that's a big help! That goof forgot we had a dance class today and I need to find him before it starts so we're not late again." Once again Cleo held in a laugh, thinking to herself that Nate was definitely missing on purpose at the moment.

After she hung up she took a deep breath and went inside to meet up with Zane before he made true of his promise to come back. Cleo was already surprised he hadn't come out to drag her inside. She didn't waste any time looking around the café, knowing Zane would be in the office, plus there were just too many memories here. Cleo didn't get why Zane didn't go ahead a sell this place, there was nothing left for either of them here.

**With Rikki:**

As soon as she entered the office she was hit with a heavy sense of nostalgia. She had so many memories in this place, hell the office looked like a frozen time capsule of the last time she'd been in here. Shaking her head she headed over to the desk and sat in his chair looking at how clean it was, with no personal touch. Meaning no clues at all to what the waitress had meant. Just when she went to get up and head out the office door opened, the man himself opened the door. "Zane?!" Rikki cried out in surprise.  
>Zane had headed in through the back door of the café to make sure he would surprise his staff completely but before he did that he wanted to check the office books. He was definitely not expecting to see the unforgettable face of his ex, currently snooping around his office. So surprised he let out a huge laugh!<p>

"What are you doing here, Rikki?" He asked stepping in and closing the door. At a loss for what to say Rikki stood up and walked toward him with an uneasy smile. "Well me and the old gang are all in town and while here I thought I'd stop by, say hello." He just continued to laugh for a second making Rikki start to get irritated. "What? Am I not allowed to come say hello?" He tried to stop laughing now to answer her, "No it's not that, it's just why come into the office to say hi? Also I'm surprised you not still mad at me, like you swore you always would be." She smiled after that, "Of course I'm not still mad, that was years ago!" He relaxed some after having confirmed there were no hard feelings then. "I'm glad…" Zane trailed off as he started to realize exactly what Rikki had just said. "Did you say you were here with 'the old gang'?"  
>Rikki smiled now that she knew he was okay with seeing her. "Yeah, almost the whole lot of us! Ash, Emma, Will, Bella, Lewis and I. They aren't still mad either, I promise! They are all at a table out at the front, come say hi!" She grabbed his arm to lead him out, not noticing the look of pure shock on Zanes face as he tried to comprehend all of this. By the time they got to the table everyone there was looking at Zane with a look of shock as well.<p>

"Wow Zane!" Lewis said, while Bella and Ash said hello. Emma smiled her hello and Will just nodded his head in greeting. "Well come on sit down and catch up with us too!" Rikki insisted as a waitress who was surprised to see her boss sitting with these people. As the most of the group started asking him questions about what he'd been up to, Zane finally started to get to his senses.  
>"You know, I'd love to stay and catch up with you all. Sadly I really need to be leaving now." He spoke fast as he stood back up. "Wait you haven't even gotten to explain the whole you having a sister thing to us yet?" Bella said before he could go. Then they all looked at him in agreement, waiting for his answer.<p>

"She... she is just my step sister. What is there to explain exactly? I really have to be going though. I'll see you guys around." Just as he turned though, he saw Cleo enter the office and close the door. "Wait Zane before you leave, I have to know, have you heard anything about Cleo?" Without even turning around he knew that it was Lewis who asked, he also knew that the girls would not let this go now that she was brought up, but how the hell should he do this while making sure that Cleo isn't hurt in anyway.

**With Cleo:**

After walking in and not seeing Zane, she just figured he had decided to talk to his staff a bit. He would know where to find her though when he was done, she would bet money on it. While letting out a sigh, she decided to try and find some extra clothes that they left here in case of emergencies, so she could change out of her tight work clothes.

She found one of Zane's shirts and an extra pair of sweats of hers. She took off her work outfit to put on the new clothes when suddenly the door opened. Expecting Zane she simply turned to face away from the door and said, "Don't worry Zane, I'll wash it and put it back tomorrow, I promise. I was just so ready to get out of those stupid work cloths." She laughed but then, when she didn't get a response from Zane or even hear the door shut, she rushed to finish getting dressed and then turned around fast.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?!" Cleo yelled out.

**With Zane and the gang:**

"Cleo? Wh- why would you ask me?" Zane said sitting back down. "Well the last any of us have heard of her, she was still in town too." Emma answered first, shortly after Will continued, when Zane still hadn't answered. "And so are you. So maybe you have crossed paths every now and again? Or at least know where she might have gone?"

"If you care so much about her whereabouts, why lose touch with her in the first place?" While the others looked down feeling ashamed some by what he had said. "It's just, well, life gets complicated and staying in touch with people can get kind of pushed to the side for a little while. We know that's bad and we want to fix that." It was Bella who answered this time, while taking Will's hand. Emma smiled and took ahold of Bella and Rikki's hands. "We are sisters after all! We are a family! And now that even you are here we are just missing the last piece at the moment." Rikki smiled around at all here friends, even Zane, who she thought would be thrilled with them seeing him as one of them too. Instead though Zane was looking more like he was upset and no one could get why, not even Rikki.

"Trust me I get how complicated life gets, but when it comes to friends, or better yet 'family' as you say, I would never let them get pushed to the side!" He stood up, walked out to his car and slammed the door as he got in. He knew someone had followed him out; he almost let himself wish it was Rikki.

"What do you want?" Zane asked not looking up. "Zane I get what you meant, I know we can't just come back and pretend we didn't just abandon her, or you for that matter. Just know, I won't stop looking for her, ever again, because I know now what it was like to live without her. I never want to again, Zane. Cleo, she is it for me, so please, if you can, help us." After a moment Zane looked over to Lewis, who was in the passenger seat. Zane saw how even though Lewis had no idea if Zane actually knew anything more about Cleo; he still looked like he was begging for anything. Zane, sigh and started to smile at Lewis.

"What?" Lewis asked, not liking that Zane was smiling at him, because back in the old days that always meant trouble. Right as Zane opened his mouth to answer him, there was a scream from inside the café, and then both guys rushed inside.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimers: Still own nothing! _

_Authors Note: So so so sorry it took me so long to update! Crazy life kind of got in the way of any writing. I'll try to continue updating as much and as fast as I can. Btw this chapter has no beta writer, so again sorry for any mistakes made! _

**With Zane:**

As both boys ran inside the café, they saw everyone was looking around to figure out what that scream was all about. The gang all ran up to Zane and Lewis at the same time the manager did. "Sir, it came from the back office.", the café's manager told Zane. "Who went back there after we came out front?" Rikki asked.

As everyone looked at each other for answers, Zane finally realized something very important had been missing since he came into the café. Suddenly he rushed to the back office only to find it empty. Deep seated dread fell over Zane as he realized he had let himself get too distracted by Rikki and the gang, now his sister seemed to be missing from his side.

He walked back out to the café and started to head towards his car, ignoring everyone else around him, including the old gang. After he got outside he pulled his cell out and started to call Cleo right away.

**With Rikki and the gang:**

Rikki and the gang watched as Zane ran to the back office, only to turn come back out a moment later looking very pissed off. Lewis and Rikki tried to follow Zane out again but Bella stopped them saying, "Did you see the look on his face just then? He doesn't look like he wants anyone butting in right now."

Emma and Will nodded their heads in agreement, "Plus I'm sure he knows he can come to us if he needs help." Emma said but Lewis didn't look too convinced about that. "After what he said to us before he stormed outside the first time, I'm not too sure about that." He replied.

"Well I am going to go offer my help anyway, who knows maybe this will be a way to show we are there for him!" Rikki said as she headed out the door with Lewis on her heels. Emma rolled her eyes with a smile to the rest of the gang. "Well off we go then!" She said as they all went to follow Rikki outside.

**With Cleo:**

"Damn it Cleo! You really didn't have to hit me so hard I screamed! I told you I didn't see anything, I just came to see if you and Zane wanted to help me hide out from the missus for the rest of the night!" Nate said as he and Cleo went out the back door of Rikki's.

"I said I was sorry! Let it go would you, plus just think, it would have been a hell of a lot worse if Zane found out." Cleo said while laughing at Nates pout. Then started to laugh harder as his eyes got wide at the thought of Zane knowing he'd seen Cleo half dressed. "Oh god! I am a dead man!"

"How about I don't tell Zane, so long as you go meet up with Charlotte now and never miss another wedding planning event. I am so tired of her calling us looking for you!" Nate smiled and agreed before rushing off to his dance lesson.

Right as Cleo got ready to head back into the office, her cell started to ring. She smiled seeing it was Zane, "I'm heading into the office now you big over protective bear!" Cleo said laughing as she answered. "No!" He replied suddenly, making Cleo pull back shocked. "Look, just take the car that's out back and head home, I will meet you there in ten. Just have a few loose ends to tie up here. Okay?"

"You talk about me working too much? Geez but okay, see you back at the house, I will order dinner then. Bye!" She hung up after he said bye and got the spare keys to his old car that he left here when he needed to work late like tonight and she couldn't stay. Then she headed back home for a night of relaxing, takeout and maybe even a movie.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimers: I do not own the show nor the characters, I also do not own any of the movies mentioned._

_Authors Note: Still no beta on this chapter either so sorry for any mistakes, please pm me if you see any. I wanted to write more but I'm still kind of bummed after what happened on The 100 last night (I am a Bellarke shipper) Btw thank you to everyone who reviews or has read this! I try to write back to every review to say thanks :)_

**With Rikki and the gang:**

As Rikki made it over to where Zane stood by his car, he already seemed to be in a better mood as he hung up the phone with a smile on his face. Zane turned around right as the gang showed up behind Rikki.

"So did you find out anything about that weird scream?" Bella asked, followed by Will saying, "Yeah mate, any need to call the police?" Emma on the other hand looked like she was waiting for him to tell them to go away and that she might fight him on it.

Instead he surprised them by all saying, "Nah. I'm sure it was nothing to worry about. Thanks for the concern though!" Right before Emma or any of the others could try to fight him for more information; Zane turned and opened his car door. "Well, I should get going since it's getting kind of late. I can just come back for the information I needed from the manager. It was good seeing you all again though. Bye!"

Shocked at the unexpected reunion being cut so short, Rikki, grabbed his door before he could shut it and said, "You should meet up with us while we are all here. You could bring your new sister along?" Everyone nodded their heads and said their agreements, "Maybe we can go biking again?" Will added.

"That all sounds good but I don't know gonna have to check my schedule." Zane answered with a laugh along with the gang. "Oh, I know what we have to do soon! Go to Mako Island!" Bella said. "Yes! It has been way to long!" Emma added. "It would be nice to let the fin out again." Rikki told the gang. "Of course how could are little reunion not hang out there!" Ash laughed.

As the gang all thought it out Rikki saw that Zane was once again looking upset about something. "Unless something has happened to Mako, Zane?" as Rikki asked all eyes went to him again.

"I really have to go now; I'll see you guys around! Bye!" Zane then quickly shuts his car door and heads out.

After he left, still slightly confused by how Zane was acting, the gang decided to call it a night and head back to the hotel.

**With Zane:**

All the way home the only thing Zane could think about is how to tell Cleo about the others being back in town, plus them wanting to go to Mako!

Part of him was happy to see them all, and even happy knowing Rikki didn't hate him anymore. Zane always knew it was a long shot but it didn't stop him from wishing Rikki and he could be together again. Now she was finally back and not mad anymore, if this had happened two years ago he wouldn't have even hesitated to try to win her back, but now his priorities were different.

Finally pulling up to the house, Zane hears the loud speakers from the t.v and smiles, knowing Cleo is already watching one of her favorite movies before he got there to argue with her.

'I made a promise to her and myself. She isn't ready to forgive anyone any time soon and hurting her more is all their little visit will do.' He thought to himself before heading inside for the night.

**With Zane and Cleo:**

"Zane! Grab a piece of pizza and come join me!" Cleo said as soon as he walked through the door. "Well what are you watching?" Zane asked getting his dinner and heading to the living room. She started to giggle as he made a tortured expression when he saw the screen.

"Kate and Leopold? Again." Zane said sitting on the couch getting comfortable. Cleo laughed, "Yes, again! I love this movie, plus Hugh Jackman!" Zane just rolled his eyes and settled in for the rest of the movie. "Fine but I choose the next one." He announced before she pressed play to continue.

After her movie, Zane chose to go with one of their shared favorite movies 'The Fast and The Furious', then the two said their goodnights and went to their rooms.

Cleo found it weird he never asked what happened in the back and who had screamed but decided he must be so busy with school, the café and racing, plus his best mates wedding coming up, it slipped his mind. 'Maybe I can talk him into a day off tomorrow, and we can go out on the boat. It is his fault anyway that I am not working for a bit.' Cleo thought.

**With Lewis: **

After finally saying goodnight to everyone, Lewis walked into his room and collapsed onto his hotel bed throwing one of his arms across his eyes. Letting out a sigh he thought, not for the first time, about what Zane had said to them tonight. Guilt was eating him up inside, he knew he had screwed up and that he had hurt Cleo as he got so wrapped up in his life away from her.

"I have to find her! I have to get her to forgive me for leaving her out for so long, even if I can't get her to love me again, even if she has moved on." He announced to no one.

Getting up from the bed he went about getting ready for bed, when there was a knock at the door. Tooth brush in hand he looked out his window and saw Rikki on the other side, he quickly opened the door and let her in.

Before he could even take the tooth brush out of his mouth, Rikki said, "I know how we are gonna find Cleo…"


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**__** Okay so my bad. Its been like a year since I wrote anything for this and no one is probably even left reading this by now but if you are I am soooooo sorry. I have the next chapter finished and will be longer than this one. I had like no inspiration to write for a long time but I am back and will do better! **_

**With Zane and Cleo:**

"Okay, school work is done! Please can we go out on the boat now?" Cleo asked as she walked into Zanes in home office. Having agreed to take the day off with Cleo, only if she finished her final essay and let him finish looking over the final contract for buying Mako Island, "Of course, just finished signing the contract. We are good to go, but first why don't you finish getting the boat ready while I grab us lunch to take." Cleo smiled and quickly agreed before heading out to their private dock.

Slowly Zanes returning smile slipped of his face as her looked at the photo of Cleo and himself on his desk. He had finally finished buying the island so the could protect it to some degree but Zane still had no idea on how to protect Cleo from the pain the old gang would bring or if he should just tell her and let her make up her own mind.

With a final sigh, Zane got up and headed to their kitchen to grab their lunch and head to the boat._ "At least I am getting her out of the town for the day so we wont have to worry right now." _Zane thought to himself as he got onto the boat.

**Rikki and the gang:**

"That will make us look insane guys!" Will exclaimed after Lewis and Rikki had finished telling them her plan to find Cleo. "Lost and found posters are a bit strange to be putting up for a person who technically isn't lost Rikki." Emma said in agreement. Looking around the room at everyone's face, she knew they all felt the same way. With a sigh, Rikki sat down. "I know it's just... I don't know. That was all I could come up with. Anyone else got a better one?" She asked.

"Lunch!" Ash suddenly called out as he looked up. All at once every ones eyes were on him. "I'm hungry and none of us have ate yet." He finished. "He's right, no good thinking comes from empty stomachs. Lets grab lunch and keep brain storming and asking around." Will said. Nodding everyone went to get ready. Before going Lewis turned to Rikki, "Maybe you should try ringing Zane, see if he wants to join us today."

"That's a great idea, I'll invite his new sister too. Maybe she or one of her friends and help find Cleo." Rikki smiled going to grab her phone. "Or maybe you can ask him out?" Lewis said. Blushing, Rikki stumbled over her reply. "Don't even try denying it. I saw the way you talked about him before we got here and the way you looked at him last night." Lewis said again before she could try. Rikki in way of answering stuck out her tongue at him and pushing him out of her room said, "Oh shut it and go get ready! Who knows we might end up just bumping into Cleo!" At that with a giant smile Lewis left the room.

Once at a local dinner the gang sat waiting for their food, as Rikki watched people pass the window of the restaurant she gasped suddenly as a familiar face passed by. "Charlotte!" She yelled.

Turning at the sound of her name, Charlotte was shocked to see who had called it and all the people sat next to Rikki. By then everyone else in the group had turned to look out the window and were waving her in though she didn't recognize two of them. With a tight smile she walked inside.


End file.
